No Juegues Con El Amor
by estefanita tsukino chiba
Summary: Serena es una joven hermosa y arrogante esta comprometida con Rubeus pero ella descubre que la engaña con otra y rompe su compromiso y Serena decide Vengarze usando a Darien un joven modesto y noble que es cautivado con la belleza de Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de Naoko takeuchi. es mi primer fic espero y sea de su agrado y si tienen dudas me las agan saber :)**

**sumary:**Serena Tsukino es una joven tan hermosa como arrogante ha sido bendecida con toda la belleza y sensualidadque cualquier mujer desearia, pero parece que se han olvidado de darle un corazon. pero muy pronto aprendera que no puede ir por la vida pisando a todos sin pagar las consecuencias.

Serena esta por casase con Rubeus cuando ella descubre que le miente con otra, entonces ella decide romper su compromiso, sin medir las consecuencias. la joven orgullosa no sabe que su padre,Kenji tiene una fuerte deuda con Rubeus, a quien le ha firmado un documento legal, y del que Rubeus usara en su conta si Serena no se casa con el.

Un modesto ingeniero civil llamado Darien Chiba llega a "Mileno de Plata" e inmediatamente es cautivado por la belleza de Serena sin embargo, no se atreve a hablarle de amor, ya que sabe que esta comprometida con Rubeus. pero Serna tiene otros planes, y rudamente decide usar a Darien para vengarse de Rubeus, y al mismo tiempo, darle una leccion a su padre por forzarla a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando Darien se entera, se siente mal al saber que ha sido utilizado como una marioneta por la mujer que ama se siente profundamente herido, desepcionado y traisionado por su amor.

Pero este sentimiento de traicion le da la fuerza para su venganza. Es su turno de ahora, y no va a perder la oprtunidad de castigar a Serena por su crueldad. para su asombro Serena se da cuenta que esta perdidamente enamorada de Darien.

Cuando le confieza su amor por el, es demasiado tarde; Darien esta lleno de resentimiento, y su unico deseo es hacerla sufrir. entre dolor y lagrimas, Serena aprendera que un corazon herido no se puede perdonar con remordimiento. Aprendera que un corazon herido solo puede curarse por medio del poder del amor y sacrifiocio.

...

Muchas grasias por leer mi primer fic y nos bemos pronto ;)


	2. Chapter 2

En una hermoso dia una linda rubia de bellos ojos azules se encontra desayunando en en la terraza de su casa, recordando que muy pronto se casaria con Rubeus,y esque aveces sentia que estaba con el por ser de la misma clase social no porque lo amara,para Serena lo mas importante era la clase social por eso se casaba con Rubeus a Serena le importaba mucho el que diran los demas, simplemente queria ser y que la bieran perfecta. De pronto llego su prima Mina que vivia en la casa de su tio el padre de Serena, ya que sus papas murieron cuando tenia diez anos

-hola serena. en que piensas?_pregunt Mina sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientdos.

-hola mina,solo pienso en mi futuro.

-supongo que acerca de tu matrimonio con Rubeus? pero sigues con esa estupida idea, Serena cuando vas a entender que si te casas con el pero sobre todo sin amor seras muy desdichada.

-Ya! no empieses Mina,ya te he dicho que yo se lo que ago haci que no te metas_dijo Serena con fastidio.

-Esta bien no bolvere a lo mismo solo espero que despues no te arrepientas cuando sea demasiado tarde_expreso Mina con penas

-creme que yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que ago_dijo la rubia con una sonrrisa burlesca.

-eso espero Serena,pero bueno cambiando de tema. Donde piensan celebrar su boda?_pregunto Mina.

-por supuesto aqui en Milenio de Plata es una hermosa playa digna de mi. No lo cres?

-si claro Serena. y cuando es la boda?

-El proximo mes, y ya sabes Mina quiero que seas mi dama de honor. Podras?

_por supuesto sabes que te quiero mucho, y que te apoyo en tus desisiones haci no sean las correctas.

Serena solo la miro fastidiada.

Para Mina el matrimonio de su prima y Rubeus no la tenia nada feliz ya que sabia que Serena solo se casaba por el status social no por amor, ademas a Mina no le caia nada bien Rubeus le paresia un tipo sin centimientos y presumido que veia a los demas por debajo e el.

-Ya Mina mejor desayuna con migo y espues bamos juntas con la modista para ver lo de mi vestido. Te parese?_pregunto Serena

-claro Serena_respondio Mina sin ninguna emocion.

.

.

.

El padre de Serena se encontraba ablando por telefono.

-si,por supuesto ya mande traer a algien que realize los planos para la construccion...si senor melos trairan en una semana... gracias le avisare cuando llege la persona hasta luego._dijo Kenji colgando la el telefono.

-hola papi_dijo Serena que iva entrando al despacho de su padre.

-hola hija_responio Kenji_ya te vas?

-si papa voy a ir con la modista para que me tomen las medidas de mi vestido de novia.

-alguien va con tigo? pudo pedirle a Luna que balla con tigo.

No papa mi nana esta muy ocupada en otras cosas , Mina ira con migo ok.

-esta bien hija, yo mientras me voy quede de ver con Rubeus.

-para que papa?_pregunto Serena extranada.

-bamos a ir al casino a jugar_respondio Kenji

-papa sabes que no me gusta que juegues en los casinos y que agas apuestas donde puedes salir perdiendo_expreso con gran enojo la rubia

-hija no tienes de que preocuparte la suerte esta de mi lado.

-pues no te confies tanto papa! la suerte no va estar siempre de tu lado _respondio Serena_Mejor me voy no quiero discutir papa.

-adios hija_dijo Kenji viendo Salir a Serena.

.

.

.

En la noche en un pueblo a cinco horas de Milenio de Plata llamado luz de luna se encontraba un guapo pelinegro de gafas con ojos zafiro platicando en su casa con su madre.

-mama me dieron la oportunidad de realizar los planos de la construccion que se hara en Milenio de Plata_expreso con felizidad.

-que bueno hijo que te dieron la oportunidad,se que la esperabas_dijo Setsuna igual de emosionada.

-si mama solo que hay un problema_dijo Darien

-cual hijo?_pregunto Setsuna preocupada.

-tengo que ir a Milenio de Plata, noce por cuantos diaz,pero voy a tratar de regresar lo mas prontoposible.

-te vaz?_se escucho una voz a espaldas de Darien y Setsuna

-si Beryl_respondio Darien

Beryl era la aijada de Setsuna, Beryl vivia con Setsuna ya que su madre sufria trastorno mental que acabo suisidiandoce a si misma ,Setsuna como madrina de Beryl se hizo cargo de ella desde sus cinco anos. Beryl estaba enamorada de Darien pero el solo la veia como una hermana ya que cresieron juntos,pero Beryl hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atencion de el pelinegro.

-no te ballas Darien_dijo ganandose una mirada sin entender por parte de Setsuna ya que Beryl sabia que Darien queria una oportunidad como la que le dieron.

-pero Beryl,Darien ha esperado por una oportunidad como esta y lo sabes_dijo Setsuna.

- lo se madrina pero que bamos hacer sin Darien tu y yo, y que decir de Rini la nina se va sentir muy sola sin su papa_expreso Beryl con ipocresia ya que no queria a Rini.

-no te pongas haci Beryl solo seran unos diaz y regreso,ademas tu y mi mama cuidaran de mi prinsesa. Verdad mama?_pregunto Darien.

-claro que si_ respondio Setsuna_Beryl y yo la cuidaremos,y u Beryl no agas tanto drama por que Darien se balla unos diaz.

-esta bien,Darien si esto te hace feliz a mi tambien_dijo Beryl_buenas noches. Y se fue a su recamara enojada.

-creo que se enojo _expreso el pelinegro.

-dejala ya se le pasara _dijo Setsuna_sabes hijo aveses me da miedo que Beryl herede problemas mentales como su madre -dijo Setsuna con mido.

-no pienses eso mama, Beryl en ningun momento ha demostrado tener problemas mantales,haci que no te te preocupes, Si?

-esta bien hijo,y ablando de otra cosa expero y te balla bien en tu proyecto.

_gracias mama yo tambien lo espero,sabes ciento que en Milenio de Plata habra algo que cambiara mi vida _expreso Darien_pero bueno voy a darle las buenas noches a mi prinsesa_se levanto el pelinegro rumbo a la recamara de Rini_ buenas noches mama.

Darien entro a las recamara de Rini para darle las buenas noches a su hija,a su todo.

-buenas noches prinsesita_dijo Darien abrazando a su hija que esta en la cama.

-buenas noches papito,crei que no ivas a venir._dijo Rini con carita tan tierna.

-como cres prinsesita,claro que no lo olvide-dijo Darien_sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?

-si papito yo tambien te quiero mucho_dijo Rini dandole un beso en la mejilla.

se qudaron un buen rato abrazados,mientras Rini se quedava dormida en brazos de Darien,Darien recordaba el dia que se encontro a Rini en un parque con tan solo dos anos,abandonada en una fria noche y llorando,a Darien le dio mucha pena la pequena que primero vio si alguien andaba en su busca o la reclamaran el la policia, pero nadie la reclamo decidio criarla como su hija, talvez no llebavan la misma sangre pero la queria como suya, que desde que la vio le robo el corazon.

Cuando la sintio dormida la acomodo en la cama y salio rumbo a su recamara.

...

Muchas gracias por leer adelante un capitulo para no dejarles dudad estare subiendo cada sabado y ojala les guste


	3. Chapter 3

Paso una semana y el pelinegro estaba en la estacion de autobuses despidiendose de Setsuna,Beryl y Rini

-te cuidas mucho prinsesa y tambien a la abuelita y a Beryl. Me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo papito-respondio Rini.

-se cuidan mucho-dijo Darien a Setsuna y a Beryl- les prometo que voy a tratar de regresar lo mas mas pronto posible.

-claro hijo, ve con dios y espero que te balla muy bien-dijo Setsuna abrazando a su hijo-bueno nosotras nos bamos

-yo te alcanzo madrina quiero decirle algo a Darien a solas- dijo una exigente Beryl.

-si, adios hijo-se despidio Setsuna alejandose con Rini.

Beryl ya tenia planiado este momento y lo iva aprovechar muy bien.

-Darien ojala regreses pronto, me vas hacer mucha falta, y sabes por que. Por que te amo?-dijo Beryl respondiendo ella misma la pregunta.

Darien quedo desconcertado,el sabia que Beryl no sentia por el un sentimiento de hermanos si no de novios,pero el solo le hacia entender que solo la queria como una hermana, pero que equivocado estaba al pensar que Beryl ya no sentia amor por el.

-Beryl yo...no se...que decirte.

-no digas nada-dijo tapando los labios del pelinegro con sus dedos y enseguida de eso lo beso en la boca.

Darien la separo inmediatamente, el no podia estarce besando a quien consideraba su hermana.

-Beryl no lo buelvas hacer-dijo el pelinegro enfadado.

-adios Darien, te amo- se alejo Beryl con una sonrrisa triunfante.

Darien vio alejarce a Beryl y abordo su autobus rumbo a Milenio de Plata sin imaginar lo que el destino le tenia guardado.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena despertaba muy temprano, hoy iria junto a Rubeus a ver unos arreglos para la boda. Aveses la rubia queria echar todo por la basura, pero como siempre su orgullo era primero antes que sus sentimientos , pensaba en como seria su "luna de miel" con Rubeus siempre quiso que su primera vez fuera con alguien que ella amara y la amara,entregarle su virginidad, ya que ella es virgen y no se imaginaba como seria hacer el amor con Rubeus, solo de pensarlo le daba asco. Solo esperaba que no fuera muy rudo con ella .

De pronto entro su nana Luna sacandola de sus pensamientos

-buenos dias Serenita.

-hay Luna sabes que odio que me digas haci me llamo S-e-r-e-n-a, haci que no me llames Serenita-dijo la rubia simulando enfado.

-deacuerdo SEREN-dijo Luna muy sonrriente- Bas a querer desayunar?

-no nana solo tomare una ducha, tengo que ir con Rubeus a ver unos arreglos para la boda-dijo Serena sin ninguna emocion.

-Esta bien Serena te dejo-dijo Luna abandonado la habitacion.

Serena se dirijio a la ducha, ya terminando se fue a buscar a su closet para buscar un atuendo, se decidio en usar un hermoso vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas de un solo hombro , se puso unas zapatillas de tacon platiadas y peino su cabello dejandolo suelto, simplemente lusia hermosa.

ya terminando la rubia subio a su coche Rumbo a la casa de su Prometido.

.

.

.

.

.

Rubeus se encontraba desnudo en la cama al lado de Rei la pero enemiga de Serena.

-a que hora viene la estupida de Serena amorcito?-pregunto Rei - quisiera que nos encontrara haci. que cara pondria la muy estupida?

-No deve tardar-respondio Rubeus - haci que mejor te vistes y te vaz.

-hashhh! pero que amargado eres, pero ok ya me voy-dijo Rei dandole un beso fugaz en los labios- nos bemos en la noche- y salio de la cama.

Una hora despues Serena llegaba a la casa de Rubeus,bajo de su coche y la recivio el ama de llaves.

-y Rubeus?-pregunto Serena muy exigente.

-el joven esta en su recamara , pero en un momento baja.

-huyyy! sabe que odio esperar. Que se cree que tengo todo el dia-expreso muy enojada Serena.

-compermiso-dijo el ama de llaves y se retiro.

cinco minutos despues llego Rubeus junto a Serena dandole un beso en los labios a Serena, que no provoco nada en ella.

-te pasas Rubeus sabes que no me gusta esperar.

-perdon no vuelve a pasar miamor. Nos bamos?

-si, bamos.

Serena y Rubeus llegaron en donde les mostrarian barios arreglos de boda,todo estaba muy lindo pero Serena ni atencion prestaba, sentia axficciarce en ese lugar. Quien desidio todo fue Rubeus, llendoce por lo mas costos . Ambos salieron de hay rumbo a la casa Rubeus ya que Serena dejo hay su coche. Cuando llegaron Serena se subio a su cohe y Rubeus le dice por la ventana:

-te note muy lejana amor. Te pasa algo?

-No Rubeus dejalo solo estoy cansada-dijo serena con desesperacion

-esta bien. Te llamo mas tarde?

-si, aja claro, adios-diciendo esto la rubia se fue

.

.

.

.

.

En otro lado Darien llegaba a Milenio de Plata en donde le pidieron realizar los planos para la construccion. Llego a un modesto hotel, entrando a su cuarto tomo el telefono y realizo una llamada.

-Buenas tardes. Es la casa de don Kenji?

-si, quien le abla ?-pregunto Luna al otro lado del telefono.

-soy Darien Chiba y Don Kenji me contrato para realizar unos planos.

-comprendo, solo que Don Kenji no se encuentra ahora en casa, pero si gusta puede venir a la casa y esperarlo para que able con el.

-me gusta la idea, Podria darme la direccion por favor?

-porsupuesto- respondio Luna.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hora mas tarde Darien llegaba a la casa de Kenji donde quedo maravillado con el lugar, una hermosa casa la playa que jamas penso poder pisar una.

-buenas tardes es usted el joven Darien?-pregunto Luna.

-si, soy yo , ya regreso Don Kenji.

-claro que si, de echo lo esta esperando en su despacho, lo llevo para ya, sigame-dijo Luna quien llevo a Darien al despacho de Kenji.

Kenji se encontraba muy preocupado ya que cuando quedo de verce con Rubeus para jugar en el casino, kenji le firmo un documento a Rubeus donde se compromete a pagarle una gran suma de dinero. Por que cuando estaban jugando estubieron apostando y Kenji perdio en todos los juegos, y Rubeus le ofrecio un documento donde Kenji pone todo su capital en manos de Rubeus por un plaso de un mes, si Kenji no le paga en ese mes Todo lo de Kenji pasa a manos de Rubeus a menos que le page. pero Kenji ya no contaba con tanto dinero, tenia la herencia que la mama de Serena le dejo a su hija cuando murio de la cual la rubia manejaria cuando se casara. Pero para nada Kenji tocaria ese dinero ese era de su hija.

De pronto entro Luna sacando a Kenji de sus pensamientos.

-buenos tardes Don Kenji , el joven que esperaba ya esta aqui-dijo Luna- lo ago pasar?

-si Luna por favor -respondio Kenji viendo salir a Luna.

En seguida Kenji observo por la puerta que entraba un pelinegro de ojos zafiro que casi no se le notaban por las gafas que tenia puestas

-Buenas tardes Don Kenji, mi nombre es Darien Chiba un gudto conoserlo -dijo Darien.

-El gusto es mio -respondio Kenji tratando de poner su mejor cara- supongo que eres el muchacho me suguirieron para realizar los planos de la construccion?-pregunto Kenji.

-si, ya creame que le estoy muy agradesido por darme esta oportunidad, no lo defraudare.

-eso espero, bueno dejame tus datos para comunicarme con tigo para empezar con el proyecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena llegaba a su casa estacionando su coche para bajar y entrar a su casa, sin saber lo que le experaba.

Darien iba saliendo de la casa de Kenji, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que frente de el venia una linda rubia. De pronto chocaron fuertemente dejando a Serena en estado de gran enfado.

-pero como eres idiota! que no te fijas por donde caminas- expreso Serena con gran enfado.

- perdoneme, yo...

...

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Serena llegaba a su casa estacionando se coche para bajar y entrar a su casa sin saber lo que el le experaba.

Darien iba saliendo de la casa de Kenji tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que frente de el venia una linda rubia, de pronto chocaron fuertemente dejando a Serena en estado de enfado.

-Pero como eres estupido, que no te fijas por donde caminas! - grito Serena con mucho enojo.

-perodonene señorita yo...

.

.

Darien ya no sabia que decirle, al momento de mirarla se le fueron las palabras, era una mujer muy hermosa con esos bellos ojos azules como el cielo, su piel que a la vista se notaba muy suave y su rubio cabello sedoso que le llegaba a la cintura, para la vista de Darien , Serena era una diosa , de pronto la hernosa burbuja se rompio al escuchar los gritos de la rubia.

-¿Que te pasa idiota, estas sordo o que? te dije que porque no te fijas por donde caminas-dijo la rubia enojada.

-si, disculpeme soy un tonto en no fijarme por donde camino- dijo Darien muy apenado y sonrrojado sin dejar de ver a la rubia -¿esta bien? ¿ la lastime?

-Que te importa! y ya deja de verme haci, parece como si nunca ubieras visto a una mujer como yo.

-la verdad no, con todo repeto señorita es usted muy hermosa.

Desparecete de mi vista!- le ordeno la rubia molesta- y ojala para la otra te fijes por donde caminas, talvez necesites una gafas mas fuertes.

-si, disculpeme nuevamente, con permiso-dicho esto se alejo el pelinegro.

.

.

.

.

.

Una linda rubia se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, necesitaba consentrar su mente en algo que no fuera la dichosa boda de su prima . En eso se escucho un fuerte portazo de la sala que la desconcentro de la lectura, fijo su vista para ver quien fue el o la causante de el susto que se llebo y se dio cuenta que se trataba de su prima Serena.

- pero Serena, me asustaste ¿ que te pasa? , por que dejame desirte que tienes una carita que..

-Huiii! esque no sabes Mina afuera choque con un tipo imbecil que no se fija por donde camina - dijo Serena echa un torbellino.

A Mina no se le hizo nada de raro que Serena se pusiera en esa actitud , la conosia como a la palma de su mano .

-haber Serena , calmate seguro que no se fijo.

-pues no, no se fijo es mas que con desirte que cuando chocamos no me quitaba la mirada.

-ha jajaj! ya veo , entonces seguro se enamoro de ti a primera vista ¿no lo cres primita?- pregunto Mina a carcajadas.

A Serena no le cayo en gracia el comentario de Mina - Estas loca! , y si ese fuera el caso yo jamas de los jamaces me fijaria en alguien como el un pobre diablo.

-nunca digas de esta agua no bebere , ademas solo fue una pequeña broma- dijo Mina sonrriente- ya relajate

-pues no bromies haci, y ya te dejo voy a darme un baño y a descansar un poco- disiendo esto se retiro a su habitacion.

.

.

.

.

.

En un hotel donde se hospedaba un guapo pelinegro, llego a su cuarto , al entrar se dejo caer en la cama suspirando , todavia no podia quitarce de la mente a esa linda rubia con la que choco al salir de la casa de Kenji.

jamas en su vida se habia sentido de esa manera , el corazón no le dejaba de latir . se preguntabavquien era esa linda joven, su nombre, las cosas que le gustan , en fin lo suyo sin duda alguna lo suyo fue a primera vista de eso estaba seguro.

"_Me gustaria volber a verte , y conoser mas de ti , pero creo que por tu forma de ser , jamas te fijarias en alguien como yo , pero me conformo con verte aun que sea una sola vez ".__  
_

Se lebanto de la cama para tomar un baño y dormir despues

Una hora mas tarde el pelinegro se encontraba en la cama tratando de dormir , pero la imagen de la rubia no lo dejaba dormir , supuso que esa joven vivia en la casa de el señor con el que iba a trabajar , haci que esperaba ver la de nuevo, con ese pensamiento se fue durmiendo profundamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Al dia siguiente Serena y Mina salian a la terraza para meterce a la pisina , a exepción de Mina que solo se sento en una silla para disfrutar del día , mientras Serena nadaba en la pisina.

-¿Mina no has notado algo raro en mi papa? -Pregunto Serena

-No ,¿por que lo dices?

-bueno es que desde ayer lo noto distante de todo lo que lo rodea , como si algo le preocupara .

-¿y por que no le preguntas?

-si,lo hare despues ahora solo quiero disfrutar el día y tu deberias hacer lo mismo - en eso Serena le tira aguavdesde la pisina a Mina dejandola muy empapada.

-pero Serena me mojaste toda , voy a tener que ir a cambiarme por tu culpa.

Serena solo se rie mientras Mina se aleja para ir a cambiarse.

Mina se acercaba a la entrada de la casa para cambiarse de ropa , en eso observa a un pelinegro que tambienbse acercaba a la puerta , como Mina nunca lo habia visto decidio preguntarle si buscaba a alguien .

-hola! ¿buscas a alguien?-pregunto muy amable Mina.

-si, busco al señor Kenji ¿esta en casa?-pregunto Darien.

-claro, pero ven pasale- haci los dos entraron a la casa.

-¿ disculpa como te llamas? - pregunto Mina

- Darien Chiba - respondio el pelinegro

-ha pues mucho gusto Darien , me llamo Mina - dijo dandole la mano - en un momento le digo a mi tio que estas aqui.

cuando Mina se fue dejando solo a Darien , el pelinegro observo para todos lados para ver si habia una señal de su linda rubia ,esperaba con anciedad poder mirarla .

Mina subia al despacho de su tio Kenji para decirle que su empleado habia llegado, abrio la puerta y lo encontro mirando hacia la ventana con una cara de preocupación.

-tio ¿estas bien, te pasa algo?- pregunto su sobrina

-que...que pasa-dijo Kenji

-te pregunte que si te pasa algo , parece que estas preocupado ¿o me equivoco?

Kenji de inmediato cambio su cara de preocupación a una cara alegre que no le llegaba en realidad l, se retiro de la ventana para situarce frente a su sobrina .

-Jaja no Mina , son imaginaciones tuyas ¿pero que trae por aqui? y media mojada es mejor que ballas a cambiarte de ropa-le dijo su tio.

-si a eso iba , solo vine a desirte que abajo esta un muchacho que te busca se llama Darien.

- es verdad le dije que viniera hoy, entonces ahora voy y tu ve a cambiarte.

-Si tio - respondio Mina mientrad los dos salian del despacho de Kenji

.

.

Serena salia de la pisina para tomar el sol , queria relajarce y no pensar en nada mucho menos en su futura "boda" que la tenia fastidiada , solo esperaba que su matrimonio no fuera uno lleno de sufrimiento , sabia que no seria felicidad pero por lo menos queria tener una vida en paz junto a Rubeus.

- mi niña Serena la modista ya trajo tu vestido de novia- le dijo su nana Luna.

-hay Luna me asustaste - dijo Serena tocandoce el corazón- en un mometo voy.

-esta bien te espera en tu recamara para que te pruebes el vestido.

Serena se lebanto de la silla para ir a ver su vestido , se puso un velo en la cintura solo dejando ver su traje de baño de dos piezas , haciendo esto se adentro a la casa . Al abrir la puerta y cerrarla se llebo una gran sorpresa al ver al tipo con el que choco el día anterio , y vio que el tambien tenia una cara de sorpresa al verla pero con una gran sonrrisa

-¿tu? pero.. que haces aqui- pregunto la rubia con enfado- como entraste , largate de aqui.

-lo siento señorita si la incomodo , pero yo trabajo con el señor Kenji.

Darien no dejaba verla solo tenia pocas prendas en su cuerpo y la verdas eso lo ponia muy nervioso.

-como es posible que mi papá contrate gente inutil como tu , si aleguas se nota que no tienes una buena bocación.

- te equivocas Serena , Darien tiene una buena bocación - se escucho la voz de Kenji que entraba a la sala

-¿ haci? y de que - pregunto Serena con ironia.

- de ingeniero civil y es entregado a su trabajo .

-Jaja y quien lo dice unas estupidas cartas de recomendación .

Kenji solo movio la cabeza en señal de deseperación - perdonala Darien , mi hija es un poco rebelde- dijo Kenji ignorando el conetario de Serena .

- hay saben que ya me voy no soporto el apeste- dijo Serena retirandoce de la sala

-no se preocuoe señor Kenji - dijo Darien con cara de tristeza a lo que Kenji noto.

- pero no te pongas haci muchacho, ella es haci con todos hasta con migo - bromio un poco Kenji para animar a Darien.

- descuide , y bueno aqui le traigo los primeros plano.

- pues bamos a verlos a mi despacho- haci ambos hombres se retiraron.

.

.

.

Serena entro a su recamara al hacerlo le dio un fuerte escalofrio al ver su vestido de novia tendido en la cama , le paso una mano en la fina tela en ese momento tomo el vestido y lo puso en la caja para enseguida meterlo al closet. Se dejo caer en la cama pensando en su matrimonio ¿ como seria? ¿ seria feliz o como dijo Mina , desdichada? , su cabeza hera un lio de preguntas .

- Serena me dijo Luna que tu vestido esta aqui ¿ enseñamelo , si?.

-esta en el closet pero lo vez despues no quiero tenerlo cerca .

- wow! no luses como una novia enamorada e ilusionada de que pronto se casa- bromeo Mina.

- dejate de bromas ¿si? ya te dije que yo se lo que ago.

- hay esta bien no te enojes , y cambiando de tema note preocupado a mi tio.

- te lo dije , algo le pasa y se lo pienso preguntar hoy mismo solo hasta que se large el idiota ese

- ¿ quien? ¿Darien?- pregunto Mina

- Si creo que haci se llama el tipo ese , pero un momento ¿ como lo conoses?

-cuando entraba a la casa esta mañana que me mojaste, y sabes me parecio un chico simpatico ¿ a ti no?

-¿queeeeee? , Mina ese fue con el tipo que choque y a ti te parece simpatico . parece que no lo conoses

- aver no no no no mas bien la que no lo conoses eres tu primita no se ve que sea mala persona , deverias tratarlo te darias cuenta que no es lo que tu piensas.

- ¿ te bolviste loca Mina? sabes como soy , y jamas trataria a ese idiota .

- si tienes razón se como eres , y sabes deverias cambiar esa actitud rebelde que tienes , un dia puede salir una persona que no tolere tu rebeldia y termines sufriendo.

- jaja eso jamas pasara , y si pasara nadie puede con migo ni mi propio padre.

-sabes que te dejo voy a caminar a la playa , adios- dijo mina retirandoce de la habitación de Serena

.

.

.

.

Rubeus se encontraba en el departamento de Rei besandose apasionadamente , en eso Rubeus la carga y la lleba a la habitacion de ella.

Ya mas tarde los dos estaban tumbados en la cama aguitados de hacer el amor y abrazados.

- Rei tengo que irme , le dije a Serena que iria a cenar a su casa.

- no no no es justo esa estupida te tiene solo para ella , ¿ quedate un rato mas si? - dijo Rei besandolo.

-lo siento no puedo , pero si quieres puedo venir cuando salga de la cena- dijo Rubeus

- ok , esta bien te voy a extrañar mucho mi amor.

- yo tambien cariño tu me das lo que ella no quiere- disiendo esto Rubeus se lebanta de la cama , se viste y se va .

Rei se queda pensando en como fastidiar a Serena, no le haci gracia que esa rubia idiota se casara con Rubeus ella lo amaba y no pernitiria que Serena se quedara con el amor de su vida haci que dando un fuerte suspiro tomo el telefono para llebar acabo su plan de echarle a perder la boda a Serena , no permitiria que se llevara a Rubeus el era de ella y solo de ella , le llevo tiempo pensar si separas a Rubeus de Serena pero al fin tomo una desición de separarlos

- si, amiga Rubeus fue a la casa de esa estupida haci que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Rei en el telefono .

- si ya se solo espero a que me digas a que hora debo de llamarla .

- ok entonces te ablo alrrato chao-colgo Rei con una sonrrisa triunfante la fin Rubeus seria de ella y Serena se moriria de coraje de saber que su peor enemiga era la amante de Rubeus.

- preparate Serena no dejare que Rubeus se case con tigo el es mio y solo mio y si mi plan no funsiona entonces no habra otra alternativa que matarte- en eso Rei dio una fuerte carcajada.

.

.

.

.

En la noche a la hora de la cena Kenji y Darien se encontraban en el despacho terminando de rebisar los planos en eso entra Luna al desoacho de su patron.

- señor , la cena ya esta lista , cuando quieran pueden bajar.

- gracias Luna, ¿ Darien me gustaria que te quedaras a cenar , que dises?

- muchas gracias señor Kenji pero no quiero molestar, ademas no creo que a su hija le guste la idea.- dijo Darien.

- esta es mi casa y yo te estoy imbitando , si a ella no le gusta entonces que no cene en la mesa .

- señor es su hija y yo...

- no no no , no acepto un no por respuesta .

A Darien no le quedo otro modo que aceptar la imbitación de Kenji , en el fondo esperaba que Serena no se enojara queria estar mirandola en la cena , pero sabia que ella pegaria el grito a los cuatro vientos al enterarce de que el cenaria en la misma mesa que el

Ambos hombres bajaron al comedor para cenar al entrar Darien mira que Serena ya estaba sentada en el comedor pero esta no se percarto de su presencia , a diferencia de Mina que cuando lo vio lo saludo amigablemente.

- hola Darien ¿ cenaras con nosotros? - pregunto Mina

- si Mian , es mi imbitado especial- broneo Kenji.

Serena al percartarce de la presencia de Darien y al escuchar que se quedaria a cenar se lebanta de su silla golpeando la mesa por la furia que esto le causo

- papa te bolviste loco , por supuesto que este no se quedara a cenar .

- ya lo decidi Serena , haci que si no te gusta vete a tu recamara y no cenes.

- como le das la preferecia a este que a mi que soy tu hija.

en eso interrumpe Darien - No se preocuoe señorita no quiero que este molesta por mi culpa , lo mejor sera que me retire.

- No Darien como dije esta es mi casa y se hace lo que yo digo , le guste a quien le guste y a quien no que se aguante - dijo Kenji dirigiendo esto ultimo a Serena

-si Darien quedate, Serena solo esta de mal humor ¿ verdad prima?- pregunto Mina

- le dan la preferncia a este...

- disculpame mi niña Serena pero tu prometido esta aqui, vino a cenar en un momento le digo que venga.

Darien al escuchar la palabra prometido cintio su mundo derrumbarce , su linda rubia estaba comprometida , desde ese momento el pelinegro perido las esperransas de tener algo con la rubia , tenia planeado hacerse su amigo poco a poco y despues tal vez si ella cambiara su actitud hacia el le pediria a Serena que fuera su novia, pero eso quedo atras desde que se entero que ella estaba por casarce.

- que venga Luna- dijo Serena mas tranquila

- no hace falta mi amor ya estoy aqui - dijo Rubeus entrando al comedor.

- hola Rubeus que bueno que veniste a cenar- dijo Serena con una alegria que no sentia.

- te dije que lo haria- dijo dandole un beso en los labios a la rubia- hola Mina , hola Kenji

- hola Rubeu- respondio Kenji nervioso y Mina lo ignoro- bien entonces cenemos .

haci todos empesarón a cenar pero ninguno disfruto la cena Serena por que es tipo ese se salio con la suya y se quedo a cenar, Darien al saber que su linda rubia esta comprometida, Kenji al tener a Rubeus frente a el , al hombre con el que esta endeudado, Mina con tener que soportar la precensia de el presumido de Rubeus. pero en cambio el unico en estar alegre es Rubeus todo le estaba saliendo de maravilla.

mas tarde terminado de cenar Darien se marcho al hotel queria dejar de pensar en Serena pero simplemente no podia . Serena se despidio de Rubeus y se fue rumbo a su habitación , en eso suena el telefono y contesta.

- bueno - dijo Serena

- ablo con Serena.

- si ella abla, que quieres

- nada en especial mosquita muerta , quiero que sepas que Rubeus es mio entendiste .

- queeeeee , estas loca el es mi primetido

- jaja no me digas , pues no soy su amante estupida y no solo a mi si no tambien a Rei tu peor enemiga

- ha lo suponia esa zorra seguro que te mando para que me llamaras , pero ciento desepcionarte por que no te creo nada entendiste

- ha no jaja , entonces ve al departamento Rei y compruebalo con tus propios ojos , en este momento tu prometido va para ya- diciendo esto cuelga la llamada.

Serena se llena de furia y sale de su habitacion para ir al departamento de Rei .

...…

muchas gracias por leer y pido una disculpa por las faltas de octografia tratare de mejorarlo


End file.
